Dreams
by Dolphin-Chan
Summary: Hiei es atacado por un demonio y queda inconciente, acaso todo lo que a vivido ha sido solo un sueño? Leean porfavor.
1. Default Chapter

Hola, este fic se me ocurrió cuando estaba a punto de dormirme la semana pasada a las 3:45 AM, y pues como no tenia nada mejor que hacer decidí escribirlo.

Espero que les guste n.n

**Disclaimers**.- Los personajes de YuYu Hakusho no me pertenecen, todo es de Yoshihiro Togashi.

Capitulo 1.- sueños.

HIEI POV'S

Estaba como siempre acostado en un árbol, observando a los estúpidos ningens, últimamente no había nada que hacer, el detective y el deforme ya no tenían misiones, y el Zorro se la pasaba en aquel lugar donde los ningens se van a estudiar.

- Hiei- escuche que alguien gritaba mi nombre, era Kurama, decidí bajar del árbol para ver lo que quería.

- te tengo buenas noticias, al parecer hay una nueva misión- Kurama sabia que yo estaba muy aburrido, ya no tenia nada que hacer aquí, solo venia para ver como estaba Yukina.

- Hn- fue lo único que respondí, por alguna razón sentía que algo muy interesante estaba por comenzar.

El zorro y yo corrimos hasta llegar al templo de Genkai donde ya se encontraban el detective, y el deforme como siempre muy cariñoso con Yukina, sentía ganas de patearlo.

- ya era hora- Yusuke se sentó, todos excepto yo lo imitaron, entonces apareció Koenma.

- no te desesperes Yusuke, bueno chicos los eh llamado porque un demonio muy poderoso se a escapado de la prisión en el mundo espiritual, ese demonio es muy fuerte, su nombre es Teru, su misión será atraparlo- dijo Koenma, parecía ser una misión sencilla, pero faltaba un dato.

- y cuales son sus poderes- bingo, el zorro se me adelanto.

- usa como arma el sueño, no se mucho acerca del tema, pero una vez que alguien cae inconsciente nunca despierta, es decir es como destruyeran su alma- que poder mas tonto, porque Koenma se asustaba por algo así, ya hemos tenido misiones mas peligrosas que esa.

- bueno, lo mejor será separarnos para ir a buscarlo- todos apoyamos la idea del detective, yo salí sin decir nada, esta misio no parecía tener nada en especial, pero yo seguía sintiendo que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

KURAMA POV'S

Hiei se fue sin decir nada, me pregunto si esta misión se le ara interesante, parece ser muy sencilla, pero decidí no perder mas el tiempo y me levante, salí del templo de Genkai dejando a los demás atrás.

Ya habían pasado 2 horas, donde podía estar ese demonio, entonces lo sentí, sentí una presencia muy poderosa, y otra que parecía ir desapareciendo.

- esa presencia, Hiei- salí corriendo en dirección a la presencia, pude observar que Yusuke y Kuwabara también corrían en la misma dirección que yo, quizás también sintieron que había una presencia muy poderosa y que la de Hiei se estaba debilitando constantemente.

Antes de que llegáramos ocurrió una explosión, entonces tuve un horrible presentimiento, corrí nuevamente dejando atrás a Yusuke y Kuwabara, cuando llegue solo había destrucción entonces lo vi.

- Hiei! Estas bien? Contesta, Hiei- grite desesperadamente al ver que Hiei no respondía, podía sentirlo, el estaba vivo, pero se había quedado inconsciente, pero como? Hiei es muy fuerte y jamás se habría descuidado, entonces porque? Tenia que existir alguna forma de hacer despertar a Hiei, lo cargue, y llegaron los demás.

- que le paso al enano- aunque siempre se llevaran como perros y gatos, Kuwabara parecía estar preocupado por Hiei, ya que según Koenma una ves que quedan inconscientes los que han peleado contra Teru jamás despiertan.

- no lose, pero lo mejor será llevarlo al templo de Genkai- dije sin perder el tiempo, y una vez mas corrí, seguido por Yusuke y Kuwabara.

- no puede ser, Hiei, pero que le ocurrió- me pregunto Yukina muy preocupada, a pesar de que ella no sabia que Hiei era su hermano, se preocupaba mucho por el.

- al parecer fue atacado por el demonio Teru- dije lo mas calmadamente posible para no llegar a alterar a Yukina.

- Hiei, porfavor, despierta- Yukina no pudo mas y comenzó a llorar.

HIEI POV'S

Escuchaba que alguien lloraba, pero no sabia quien era, me dolía la cabeza, y no sabia donde estaba, todo era oscuro, todo lo que podía recordar, era que apareció Teru y comencé a luchar contra el, y después...ya no recordaba mas.

Abrí lentamente los ojos, estaba en un lugar extraño, parecía ser una casa ningen, estaba recostado en una cama, mire a mi alrededor, había un pequeño buró con una lámpara, un escritorio con varios libros sobre el.

- donde estoy- me levante un poco, ese era un lugar muy extraño para mi, abrí la puerta de la habitación y salí, entonces la vi.

- Yu...Yukina- dije al reconocer a mi Hermana, quien se volteo a verme y me dedico una sonrisa.

- te despertaste temprano, hermano- me quede paralizado, como demonios se había enterado Yukina que yo era su hermano- que pasa? Te sientes bien hermano- me pregunto preocupada, yo solo negué con la cabeza.

- menos mal, bueno anda lávate la cara, que el desayuno ya esta listo- me sonrió nuevamente y bajo unas escaleras. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero decidí ir a lavarme la cara como Yukina me lo había dicho.

Batalle para llegar al baño, donde diablos estaba? Me mire al espejo y no estaba, no estaba, mi Jagan no estaba!

- que demonios pasa aquí- no entendía nada, tenia una ropa extraña, parecida a la que solía usar Kurama para dormir, esa pijama ningen, no soportaba traerla, fui en dirección al cuarto en donde estaba antes, encontré una ropa parecida a la del Kitsune solo que esta era de un color azul marino, como no encontré nada mas me la puse, un momento, algo no andaba bien, inmediatamente me remangue el brazo derecho, tampoco estaba!

- mi, mi dragón negro no esta- bien, esto si era extraño, primero mi Jagan y ahora mi dragón negro, baje corriendo las escaleras, no sabia a donde me dirigía, de pronto llegue a aquel lugar donde los ningens suelen comer, ahí me encontré con Yukina, quien lucia una ropa parecida a la de Keiko, también estaba una mujer muy bonita, se parecía mucho a Yukina, demasiado, un momento, ella era...

- buenos días Hiei- no podía creerlo, mi madre me saludaba con una sonrisa, ella estaba frente a mi, era increíble, creí que me desmayaría.

- cielo, te sientes bien- se veía preocupada, intente decir algo, pero no pude.

- es verdad, Hermano estas actuando muy extraño hoy- volví mi vista hacia la de mi hermana, no entendía que era lo que pasaba, pero decidí no preocuparlas.

- no, estoy bien- las 2 parecían mas tranquilas al escuchar mis palabras.

- hermano, date prisa, o llegaremos tarde a la escuela- dijo Yukina, eso debía ser ridículo, yo, un Youkai de fuego en una escuela de ningens, esto debía ser una broma.

- es verdad, hijo, ah lo olvidaba, su padre salió hoy desde muy temprano a un viaje de negocios- mi padre? Que yo recordara, mi padre estaba muerto, o simplemente no lo había conocido, esto era muy pero muy extraño.

- bien, bueno, nos vamos hermano- solo asentí con la cabeza, y Yukina me jalo del brazo.

Estábamos caminando, no sabia a donde íbamos, yo solo seguía a Yukina, y pude ver a alguien que me resulto muy familiar, y entonces lo reconocí.

- Kurama- pude ver al Kitsune, caminando despreocupadamente, volteo a verme y me sonrió.

- buen día Hiei, buen día Yukina- saludo el zorro, mi hermana solo le sonrió y volteo a verme.

- porque le as dicho Kurama- no entendí la pregunta de Yukina, si le había dicho Kurama era porque ese era su nombre.

- no importa, bueno será mejor que nos demos prisa, vamos Shuichi- me sorprendí al ver a Yukina llamar a Kurama por su nombre humano, ella jamás lo llamaba así.

- oye...-

- hm? Dime-

dirigí mi vista hacia Kurama.

- aquí pasa algo extraño- dije finalmente, Yukina ya se avía adelantado.

- porque lo dices- me pregunto el zorro, así que comencé a contarle lo que podía recordar cuando me había encontrado con Teru.

- quizás, quizás solo fue un sueño- mire a Kurama confundido.

- es decir, los demonios no existen, dices que nos enfrentamos a varios demonios en el pasado, pero la verdad es que nunca a pasado eso, nos conocemos desde el jardín de niños Hiei- abrí de golpe los ojos, no era posible, acaso, todo lo que había vivido había sido un sueño?

holas n.n eh terminado con el primer capi, no debería estar en la computadora, mañana tengo examen de Química T-T bueno espero que les aya gustado n.n, comentarios, felicitaciones, insultos, en reviews n.n


	2. todo el tiempo fui ningen?

Holas n.n aquí estoy con el segundo capi! Aaah estoy en exámenes T-T pero no importa, a fin de cuentas es sábado, n.n entre a clases de japonés! Estoy tan feliz que mejor empiezo ya antes de que alguien me mate la felicidad xD

**Disclaimers**.- Los personajes de YuYu Hakusho no me pertenecen, todo es de Yoshihiro Togashi.

Capitulo 2.- todo el tiempo fui un ningen?

HIEI POV'S

Estaba muy confundido, como era posible? Todo era un sueño? O acaso esto era el sueño? O.o seguí caminando junto con... el zorro? No, si esto era un sueño entonces el jamás fue aquel Kitsune, demonios la cabeza me daba vueltas.

Hiei estas bien?- mire a Kurama, evidentemente era igual al Kitsune, y hasta su estúpida forma de ser, siempre preocupándose por los demás.

Hn- seguí caminando, hasta que por alguna razón me detuve enfrente de un edificio.

bueno Hiei será mejor que vayas a tu salón de clases, ya se hizo tarde- Kurama se fue dentro del edificio, un momento, que quiso decir con salón de clases? No me rehúso! No iré a tomar clases con los estúpidos ningens!

hermano! Te estaba esperando, date prisa, la clase ya va a empezar!- mire a mi hermana, no! No pienso ir ahí, odio a los ningens, y no me importa si esto es un sueño o es la realidad, mi hermana esta muy equivocada si piensa que estaré rodeado de puros ningens, No! Jamás iré!

no puedo creer que vine- dije mientras observaba a los estúpidos ningens, sentado en mi banca, es increíble como mi hermana siempre me convence.

Jaganshi! Buenos días!- mire a la ningen que me había hablado, era rubia, tenia el cabello sujeto en dos colitas, yo solo la ignore.

aaaaaah Jaganshi-sempai!- había varias ningens gritando cerca de la ningen rubia, yo solo mostré una cara de fastidio.

Jaganshi-sama, se ve muy guapo cuando se porta así!- pero que molesto! Esas ningens no se callaban.

bueno, muchachos, tomen asiento por favor, ya va a comenzar la clase- un ningen llego, todos le obedecieron, incluyendo a mi hermana Yukina.

bien, comenzaremos con química, mmmm Jaganshi Hiei por favor determina el reactivo limitante del compuesto cloruro de potasio (uu perdón, me traume con química)- el ningen me miro esperando una respuesta que por supuesto no le di, como quería que le contestara algo como eso? Y que demonios es cloruro de potasio? O.o

Jaganshi estamos esperando, es que acaso no hiciste tu tarea de química?- química? Y ese quien es? Será un demonio?

porque no dices nada Jaganshi?- porque aquel ningen solo me hablaba a mi?

porque solo me estas hablando a mi estúpido ningen, yo no conozco a Química!- respondí molesto, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, y quien diablos era química?

AL PASILLO JAGANSHI!- no entendí porque me grito, iba a responderle, no me podía quedar callado, nadie, pero nadie me gritaba, pero entonces vi el rostro de mi hermana, se veía muy preocupada, así que sin decir mas salí al pasillo.

Estuve en el pasillo mucho tiempo, trataba de ordenar mis pensamientos, es verdad, todos parecían conocerme, al parecer, después de todo si fue un sueño todo aquello que había vivido, si no, ya hubiera despertado, o al menos alguien aparte de mi sabría que todo era un sueño, pero no, al parecer yo también era un ningen.

Hn! No es posible! Yo no puedo ser un ningen!- me grite a mi mismo, pero no encontraba otra explicación, entonces escuche un sonido muy fuerte, casi me deja sordo!

Todos los ningens salían de su salón de clases, y vi salir a mi hermana.

Hiei, porque le dijiste eso al director?- me pregunto un poco alarmada Yukina.

eh?- no sabia que responderle, que lo que le dije al ningen había estado mal?

bueno, ya no importa, vamos hermano, toca deportes- Yukina me tomo de la muñeca y me llevo afuera del edificio.

Bueno muchachos, es la clase de deportes, y el día de hoy vamos a hacer las pruebas de resistencia, salto de altura, de longitud y 800 metros planos- What? O.o no había entendido nada de lo que había dicho el ningen, pero supuse que esta vez tendría que hacer lo que me digieran si no mi hermana se preocuparía de nuevo.

KURAMA POV'S

Tuvimos libre la clase de Historia, así que fui a buscar a Hiei y Yukina, probablemente ellos debían de estar en deportes.

Salí a las canchas y ahí estaba el grupo de Hiei, la verdad me preocupaba mucho, Hiei estaba muy extraño en la mañana.

Harada!- grito el profesor de deportes, mientras uno de los compañeros de Hiei corría y hacia el salto de longitud, mientras decidí recargarme en una pared y esperar.

Jaganshi!- era el turno de Hiei, por suerte a Yukina siempre la llamaban Jaganshi-san así no había problema al nombrarlos ya que eran gemelos.

Hiei corrió, la verdad me sorprendí mucho, nunca lo había visto correr tan rápido, y salto todo el tramo de la arena!

Wow! Jaganshi-sempai! – definitivamente Hiei era uno de los chicos mas populares, todas las chicas lo adoraban n.nU

por un momento parecía que Hiei estaba en trance, como si no lo pudiera creer.

muy bien Jaganshi!- el profesor felicito a Hiei, pero a Hiei parecía no importarle.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN (el timbre de la escuela xD)

Hiei y Yukina fueron hasta donde me encontraba, al parecer ya habían terminado sus clases.

hermano, ya me voy, te veo en la casa- dijo Yukina con su clásica sonrisa, pero Hiei parecía confundido.

te vas? A donde?-

te lo dije ayer, voy a salir con mi novio –Yukina estaba muy feliz, pero Hiei no parecía estarlo.

como que novio!- me sorprendió la actitud de Hiei, bueno es verdad que siempre fue un hermano muy celoso, pero el ya había aceptado que Yukina tuviera novio.

si, estaré con Kazuma, te lo dije ayer- por un momento pensé que Hiei iba a estallar en furia, realmente Kazuma Kuwabara y el no se llevaban bien, pero Hiei le había prometido a Yukina que ya no se pelearían tan seguido.

EEYYY Yukina!- todos volteamos a ver Kuwabara, corría muy feliz.

buenas tardes Kazuma- Hiei parecía paralizado.

hola Shuichi, que hay enano, bueno Yukina nos vamos?-

si, nos vemos hermano, hasta pronto Shuichi- Yukina y Kuwabara se fueron mientras Hiei aun parecía estar en Shock.

HIEI POV'S

Demonios! Ya me las pagara ese deforme!

cálmate un poco Hiei, recuerda que le prometiste a Yukina aceptar a Kuwabara- que yo que? Yo jamás prometí eso, de que habla Kurama?

yo no dije eso, ese deforme nunca me a agradado, es un estúpido ningen- dije de mala gana.

ningen?- Kurama me miro confundido.

tu sabes, humanos- dije tratando de ser lo mas lógico posible.

Hiei, aun sigues pensando en ese sueño? Tanto tu como yo somos humanos, creo que ese sueño debió ser increíble para que pienses que la realidad es un sueño- entonces, esto era la realidad, yo era un ningen, no existían los demonios.

Caminamos, no dije ninguna palabra y Kura...Shuichi tampoco.

Kur... eh Shuichi?- creo que me voy a tardar en acostumbrarme a decirle Shuichi.

dime-

quien es química?- tenia esa duda desde hacia algunas horas.

Ku...Shuichi estallo en risas, que diablos era tan divertido? O.o

discúlpame Hiei, es solo que se me hace muy extraño que me preguntes eso-

sabes quien es o no?- dije de mala gana.

química no es alguien, es algo, es una ciencia que estudia las reacciones los cambios de la materia- O.o

aah mañana tendré clase de anatomía con el profesor Shigure, porque no vienes Hiei, la anatomía es un pequeño derivado de la química- SHIGURE! El quiropráctico del mundo espiritual! No es posible! Pero...esto es la realidad.

Llegamos a una casa, mi madre estaba afuera regando las plantas, lo cual me hizo suponer que esta era mi casa.

que bueno que ya llegaste Hiei, muy buenas tardes Shuichi- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

buenas tardes señora Jaganshi, bueno Hiei yo me voy a mi casa, debo terminar la tarea de anatomía, nos vemos después-

Hn- pude ver como Shuichi se marchaba, oh este día había sido muy largo y aun no terminaba, entre a la casa, y me dirigí a la cocina, tenia hambre, quería un poco de nieve dulce, pero cuando entre vi a un hombre, su cabello era negro, sus ojos azules, me miro.

hola, Hiei, regrese antes de lo esperado- me sonrió, pero...quien diablos era este?

que pasa Hiei, acaso no vas a saludar a tu padre?- MI PADRE! Observe a mi madre y después al que según todo esto era mi padre, lo ultimo que pude ver fue a mi madre, después perdí el conocimiento.

o aaah por fin! Siempre me imagine como seria el padre de Hiei, jajaja pronto pondré a mas personajes, ahora a contestar los reviews.

**Suisho Haruka**.- n.n descuida, no malinterpreto nada, oleas este fic, hacia tiempo que lo traía en la mente, comencé a escribirlo desde el sábado y ya es lunes, es que soy una floja n.nU gracias por tus buenas vibras para mi examen de química, todavía no me dan resultados y el miércoles tendré otro examen de química

**Mitosam Zoldick**.- wii me alegra que te guste mi fic, espero sigas leyendo, y ojala que te guste este capitulo n.n

**Shinigami-Duo-Ryuichi**.- nn arigato por decir que es original, espero te aya gustado este capi, lamento decepcionarte, pero no habrá Yaoi, nunca eh escrito uno, pero pronto lo are n.n

**Nasaki**.- jajaja me gusta dejar a todos con el suspenso, yo también me preocupo por Hiei, jaja lo puse ningen, eso debe ser horrible para el.

Hiei- nooo ningen noooo! Todo menos eso!

Dolphin- n.nU jejeje tranquilo es solo por este fic.

Hiei- Xx

**Darlanit**.- descuida, este fic no es Yaoi n.n estoy de acuerdo, ya hay demasiado Yaoi aunque están padres los fics que eh leído de este genero, pero un no Yaoi no hace daño n.n espero sigas leyendo y ojala te aya gustado este capi.

**Analu**.- w que bueno que te guste mi fic, al fin eh actualizado, espero que te guste este capi n.n

Y no olviden, comentarios, sugerencias, bombas, felicitaciones, insultos en reviews n.n

Mata ne


	3. La llegada de Minako Mizuro

Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez! Lo se no tengo excusa, tarde bastante en actualizar, es que aaah tenia mucha flojera y pues mi cabeza no me daba muchas ideas, pero al fin! Al fin llego mi inspiración! Este capitulo esta dedicado a mi amiga del COBAH Alejandra nn

**Disclaimers**.- YuYu Hakusho no me pertenece, le pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi, pero un día me robare a mi lindo Hiei XD

Capitulo 3.- La llegada de Minako Mizuro.

HIEI POV'S

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, no sabia bien lo que había pasado, estaba recostado en un sillón, pude observar como mi madre me observaba preocupada, quise levantarme pero...

que crees que haces! No puedes levantarte! Acabas de sufrir un desmayo, es necesario que descanses!- me dijo un hombre con un tono de voz entre molesto y preocupado, que impidió que me levantara, ahora lo recordaba! Antes de perder el conocimiento lo vi a el, mi padre?

Hiei, cielo, te encuentras bien?- no pude responder la pregunta de mi madre, estaba demasiado impresionado de ver a mi padre, nunca en mi vida lo había visto, bueno, lo mas probable es que lo hubiera visto todo el tiempo, pero no podía recordarlo, no podía seguir así, tenia que acostumbrarme rápido a la realidad.

Me levante aun cuando mi padre me dijo que no lo hiciera.

Hiei! Que no entendiste lo que te dije! Debes de descansar!- otra vez mi padre diciéndome eso de que debía descansar, si! Esta bien! Soy un ningen! Pero no soy ningún débil! Y eso lo se.

no me pasa nada- dije calmadamente y me fui, subí las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación en la que me encontraba en la mañana, me recosté en la cama y me que de pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

HINA POV'S

crees que este bien?- pregunte al recordar el extraño comportamiento de mi hijo.

no te preocupes, es un chico fuerte, y el dijo que se encontraba bien- me respondió mi esposo tomando un poco de café.

pero Koryu, desde la mañana esta muy extraño- era verdad, Hiei estaba muy extraño, normalmente en las mañanas solía platicar un poco con Yukina en el desayuno y después de eso siempre llegaba tarde a la escuela y se ponía a gritarle a cualquier persona que se le pusiera en frente, pero el día de hoy esta algo distante, como desorientado, eso me preocupaba bastante, mas sin embargo Koryu parecía muy tranquilo.

Hina, tranquilízate, Hiei no es un niño- supongo que tenia razón.

PASADAS UNAS HORAS

ya llegue!- dijo muy alegre Yukina, mientras entraba junto a Kazuma.

bienvenida hija, buenas noches Kazuma- era muy normal que después de que Yukina saliera con su novio este se quedara a cenar, aunque casi siempre que se quedaba había problemas, ya que Hiei siempre peleaba con el.

muy buenas noches señora Jaganshi!- Kazuma como siempre era muy atento con migo, decidí ir a la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena.

ya llego Yuki-chan?- me pregunto Koryu al escuchar la voz de su hija.

así es, vino con Kazuma- dije rápidamente para que se preparara para la futura pelea que desataría Hiei con Kazuma.

ooh, mmm espero que Hiei no destruya la mesa o tendré que castigarlo- dijo con mucha tranquilidad mi esposo, después de todo, ya estábamos acostumbrados a este tipo de cosas.

Papa!- grito Yukina muy feliz al ver a su padre y fue corriendo a abrazarlo (jeje ustedes saben que el carácter de Yukina y Hiei son muy diferentes XD)

hola Yuki-chan- dijo Koryu – hola Kuwabara- dijo mi esposo viendo a Kazuma.

buenas noches señor Jaganshi- dijo como siempre Kazuma muy cortes, a veces me preguntaba como era posible que el y Hiei no se llevaran bien.

Hn, iré a avisarle a Hiei que ya llegaron y de una vez a advertirle que no quiebre otra vez la mesa- todos reímos al escuchar el comentario de Koryu, a ver, cuantas veces había quebrado la mesa Hiei? Mmmm, jeje creo que unas 4.

KORYU POV'S

Me fui de la cocina, y subí las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de Hiei, no me moleste en tocar la puerta puesto que Hiei nunca responde así que simplemente entre.

Hiei ya llego tu herma- no pude terminar lo que le iba a decir, no lo podía creer, estaba dormido, y ni siquiera se despertó cuando abrí la puerta, probablemente estaba enfermo, toque su frente para ver si tenia fiebre, no tenia, pero bien también era muy extraño ni se despertó cuando toque su frente, el siempre había tenido el sueño muy ligero.

Hn, aah este niño, bueno lo dejare dormir, al menos esta vez no tendré que comprar una mesa nueva- salí del cuarto de Hiei y baje las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina.

ah? Y mi hermano?- me pregunto Yukina, ya que Hina había terminado de hacer la cena y Hiei siempre llegaba a tiempo a la cena.

esta dormido- dije simplemente, cosa que sorprendió a Kuwabara, Yukina y Hina, pero decidieron no preguntar y comenzar a cenar.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

HIEI POV'S

Escuche un ruido bastante molesto, demasiado molesto, no sabia que era, pero no se callaba, pasaron varios minutos y eso seguía sonando, ese TITITI (sonido del despertador XD) era un verdadero fastidio, abrí mis ojos y pude ver aquel aparato que no dejaba de sonar, como no tenia una espada a la mano, lo tome y lo arroje contra la pared, lo cual provocó que se destruyera.

Hiei! Ya levántate! De nada servirá que ayas destruido el despertador!- el que? Mi padre me gritaba desde el piso de abajo, aparentemente esa cosa que no dejaba de sonar se llamaba destripador, o era destonador? No se, pero de igual forma me levante y me volví a poner aquella ropa de la vez pasada (el uniforme) baje las escaleras, y ahí estaba Yukina, mi madre y mi padre.

realmente nunca pensé que papá le pondría a Hiei un despertador- decía Yukina queriendo reír.

es que nunca lo había necesitado, pero me daba la impresión de que si no lo ponía nunca se levantaría- dijo mi padre sin apartar la vista de un papel muy extraño, recuerdo que Kurama solía leerlo se llamaba paridico (periódico) pero eso era en mi sueño, y esto era la realidad no?

Hiei, debes irte ya, recuerda que irías con Shuichi a la clase del profesor Shigure- era cierto, lo había olvidado, iría a ver a Shigure, ha aun no puedo creer que ese tipo sea un profesor.

ya me voy- fue lo único que dije y salí de mi casa, ni a Yukina espere, este era el segundo día que tenia como ningen o al menos el segundo día que yo podía recordar y ya estaba fastidiado, era todo muy aburrido, antes podía pelear contra demonios poderosos, pero ahora no podía hacer nada.

buenos días Hiei!- me dijo Ku... Shuichi quien estaba esperándome cerca de mi casa.

Hn- solo seguí caminando, y pensaba en como se vería Shigure, no creo que tenga esas armas O.o

vamos Hiei, solo debo entregar este trabajo- me dijo el Kitsune con una sonrisa.

no tienes clase?- le pregunte, ya que al parecer había varios ningens dentro del salón.

no, mi clase será mañana, pero debía entregar mi tarea de anatomía hoy, los que están dentro son de otro grado, probablemente el siguiente año el maestro Shigure te dará clase- dijo el zorro.

URAMESHI! LE DIJE QUE NO PLATICARA EN CLASE, FUERA!- esa voz tenia que ser, si, ese era Shigure, no lo podía creer, Shigure aquí! Entonces vi que al que le estaba gritando era el estúpido de Yusuke.

ha! Yo ago lo que yo quiera!- como siempre Yusuke le respondió, siempre le respondía a los demás, aun no me explico, porque Yusuke estaría en mi sueño, y aun mas, porque semejante idiota era un detective del mundo espiritual? O.o

ESTA REPROBADO! NO LO QUIERO VER MAS EN MI CLASE!- Yusuke salió con los brazos cruzados, pero me vio a mi y a Kurama.

hola Shuichi! Hola Hiei!- OO que Yusuke si nos conocía?

jeje Hola Yusuke, por lo visto tienes problemas en Anatomía.

eh? Ah no, es solo que el profesor es un imbesil- dijo Yusuke muy feliz

URAMESHI!- Yusuke salió del salón lo mas rápido que pudo al escuchar nuevamente la voz de Shigure.

muy buenos días profesor- saludo Kurama a Shigure, yo solo me quede recargado en una pared esperando a que Kurama entregara su trabajo.

listo Hiei- dijo Kurama mientras yo salía del salón.

De pronto sonó la campana, creo que yo tenia que ir a clase, ah pero que aburrido, prefería pelear contra demonios.

bueno, nos vemos mas tarde Hiei- Kurama se fue hacia su salón, mientras yo me dirigí al mío, pero había un problema... cual demonios era? O.o todos los salones eran exactamente iguales, comencé a buscar a Yukina o a una de esas ningens que no me dejaban en paz pera encontrar el salón, pero no tenia idea de donde estaba, así que decidí correr antes de que se me hiciera mas tarde, seguí corriendo sin saber a donde iba pero era mejor que estar ahí parado hasta que...

PASSSS

oye, ten mas cuidado- le grite a la ningen que se me atravesó e hizo que me cayera.

ay, lo siento- me dijo la ningen también en el piso- es que soy nueva y no encuentro mi salón jeje- dijo la ningen, la cual tenia el cabello negro azabache bastante largo, de pronto recordé que yo tampoco encontraba mi salón, me levante lo mismo hizo ella y yo me fui de ahí, tarde un poco pero finalmente encontré el salón ya que pude ver a mi hermana ahí dentro.

Jaganshi, llega tarde, pero lo dejare pasar con retardo- dijo la maestr... MUKURO! O.o (no se preocupen, aquí Mukuro no tiene la cara tan horrible, digamos que la tiene normal) decidí no hacer escándalo y me senté en mi lugar.

atención clase! Hoy tendremos a una nueva alumna que viene de Kyoto- dijo Mukuro, mientras entraba ... LA NINGEN CON LA QUE TROPESE!

mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Minako Mizuro! Espero que nos llevemos bien!- dijo aquella ningen.

bien señorita Mizuro, tome asiento, en aquel lugar cerca de la ventana- O.o que? Atrás de mi?

hola! Nos volvemos a ver!- me dijo muy feliz, lo cual provoco que todas las ningens se levantaran.

COMO! ELLA YA CONOCE A JAGANSHI-SEMPAI!- gritaron algunas ningens, hasta que Mukuro les comenzó a gritar amenazándolas con un examen sorpresa de matemáticas, O.o no se que tan peligroso será un examen, probablemente debe ser algo espeluznante ya que todas las ningens se callaron (vamos Hiei debe de conocer las matemáticas, a de saber sumar, esta bien que no sabe mucho de ningens pero eso seria el colmo XD)

bien, comenzaremos con los polígonos regulares e irregulares (si lose estoy muy traumada con la escuela -.-) Joven Harada pase a resolver este polígono- no entendía nada de lo que había dicho Mukuro, pero realmente no me importaba mucho, ya que le podría preguntar a Kuram aaah! Y porque demonios no puedo llamarlo Shuichi! -.-

eeeh disculpa, cual es tu nombre?- mire hacia atrás, era la Ningen, creo que se llamaba Minako.

Hiei- dije sin dar muchos detalles, y volví a mi posición anterior, no me gustaba hablar con ningens, aunque yo también era un ningen, pero de igual forma, decidí no prestarle atención.

Hiei, no entiendo como se resuelve este polígono, me explicas?- O.o si esta ningen supiera que yo ni se que son polígonos.

No- dije secamente, seria ridículo que le digiera que no sabia que eran esas cosas.

ayyy! Ándale no seas malo! Dime como!- la ningen comenzó a hacer mucho ruido y Mukuro se percato de ello.

JAGANSHI, MIZURO! VALLAN A LA DIRECCIÓN!- OO mejor no quise decirle nada, sabia muy bien como era Mukuro enojada y lo mejor era hacer lo que ella había dicho, así que salí del salón y la ningen iba detrás de mi.

Baka (idiota, estúpido, dudo que no sepan el significado de la palabra pero por si las dudas nnU)- le dije a la ningen mientras caminábamos a la dirección.

pero... lo siento, no fue mi intención- me volteé a ver a la ningen, la cual puso una cara algo triste.

AUTORA POV'S

Siguieron caminando, hasta que Hiei paro repentinamente.

Hiei? Que pasa?- pregunto Minako al ver que Hiei había dejado de caminar.

es que... no se cual es la dirección- dijo Hiei XD

QUE! HEMOS ESTADO CAMINANDO SIN SABER DONDE ESTABA LA DIRECCIÓN!- los gritos de Minako se escucharon por toda la escuela.

EYY! USTEDES DOS! ESTA PROHIBIDO GRITAR EN LAS INSTALACIONES DEL COLEGIO!- dijo un profesor, o mejor dicho, GRITO un profesor el cual salió de su salón al escuchar el grito de Minako.

En la dirección.

deberían saber, que en una institución académica se viene a aprender, no a interrumpir la clase del profesor o a gritar por los pasillos!- la Directora regañaba a Hiei y a Minako por haber gritado en los pasillos- Joven Jaganshi, me sorprende que usted altere la educación de sus compañeros con semejante comportamiento, y usted señorita Mizuro, es nueva y llega causando problemas, los dos tendrán que dar trabajo social en la cafetería del colegio como castigo- sentencio finalmente la directora, Hiei y Minako salieron de la dirección.

Hiei, vamos, tenemos que regresar al salón - dijo felizmente Minako.

eh?- Minako se fue caminando muy feliz a pesar de que estaba castigada, y Hiei solo la siguió confundido.

Y en el resto de las clases, Minako se la paso hablando con Hiei, pero este parecía no hacerle mucho caso, hasta que finalmente llego el receso.

Hermano, te pusieron un castigo?- pregunto Yukina a su hermano.

si- dijo simplemente Hiei.

eh disculpa tu eres hermana de Hiei?- pregunto Minako a Yukina.

si, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yukina Jaganshi- dijo Yukina sonriendo como siempre lo hacia, entonces entro Kurama al salón.

Hiei que paso? Se escuchaba por todos los salones que te estaban regañando- dijo Kurama preocupado, ya que era algo muy extraño que castigaran a Hiei.

si, eso fue por la ningen- dijo Hiei viendo a Minako.

eh? Mucho gusto, me llamo Minako Mizuro!- dijo Minako al ver a Kurama.

es un placer, mi nombre es Shuichi Minamino- dijo Kurama haciendo una reverencia.

como sea, esa ningen es la que gritaba- dijo Hiei un poco arto de la situación.

ey! Porque solo me dices "ningen"? no me gusta- dijo Minako aparentando enfado, y haciendo pucheros- llámame Minako si?-pidió Minako acercándose mucho a Hiei.

eeeeeh- decía Hiei al ver a Minako tan cerca de el, cuando ella se le acerco tanto que lo abrazo y lo tiro de su lugar.

aaaah, no seas malo!- decía Minako aplastando a Hiei.

aay ya! Quítate! Ningen que te quites! Minako!- entonces Minako se levanto muy sorprendida.

me dijiste Minako- dijo la misma mientras veía a Hiei y luego lo abrazaba de nuevo tirandolo nuevamente XD

jejeje, tal parece que se llevan muy bien- dijo Kurama apunto de reír.

cállate maldito Zorro! Y quítamela de encima!- dijo Hiei sumamente enojado lo cual solo causo que los presentes estallaran en risas.

que aremos? Hiei no despierta!- dijo Yusuke bastante preocupado.

no podemos hacer nada Yusuke, yo les advertí de que Teru era peligroso, de igual forma tenemos que hacer algo para que Hiei despierte- decía el príncipe del mundo espiritual.

Kurama permanecía callado, ya había pasado un día desde que Hiei había sido atacado por Teru y debían hacer algo rápido, antes de que fuera tarde...

Aaaah ya termine de hacer el tercer capi n.n ah no me culpen por este capi, se me termino la imaginación T-T espero que les aya gustado, jejejeje tal parece que la realidad no es un sueño.

Ahora a contestar los reviews nn

**Darlanit**.- jajaja tal parece que leíste mi pensamiento nn como ves eh decidido incluir a Minako Mizuro en esta historia, por petición de una amiga XD jejeje también tendré que darle algo de romance a nuestro Kitsune nn espero que te aya gustado este capi, y lose, la química es espantosa y para colmo también quede traumada con matemáticas XD

**Yukina-chan**.- jejejeje es que me gusta dejar a los demás en suspenso XD naa para nada, lo que pasa es que ya no tenia imaginación para seguirle jajaja, nn espero que te aya gustado este capi y sigas leyendo.

**Suisho Haruka**.- nn es bueno tener una gran imaginación n.nU jejeje que bueno que sigues leyendo mi fic nn como ves te deje un review en el fic que hiciste con tus amigas, jaja fue muy divertido espero que lo actualicen pronto, aaah y muchas gracias por tus buenas vibras para química O pase el examen! Con 6 XD pero es mejor que 5 jajaja, yo tampoco culpo a Hiei por no saber quien era, O.o y quien podría saberlo, yo no lo sabia hasta que me dieron la materia XD. Espero te aya gustado este capi.

**Nasaki**.- de veras que me leíste la mente nn desde un principio tenia pensado en incluir al personaje de Minako Mizuro que es un poco jejeje molesta para nuestro Youkai nn por cierto, estaba pensando en escribir un Yaoi pero ... no se como XD es que nunca eh escrito uno, pero en cuando me venga la inspiración are uno, espero te aya gustado este capi nn y sigas leyendo.

**Shinigami Duo Ryuichi**.- jajajaja si quieres matar a esas chicas como te abras puesto con Minako? Jajaja que bueno que te guste mi fic nn y la verdad no se porque puse a Shigure como maestro XD jeje es que me pareció divertido, jaja e incluso puse a Mukuro XD jeje por lo visto puse al papa de Hiei un poco obsesionado con las mesas jejeje nnU espero sigas leyendo.

**Mitosam Zoldick**.- jejeje pues como puedes ver, no todo era un sueño, y hablando de sueños tengo sueño -.- jejeje el fic de los sueños jajaja espero te aya gustado este capi y sigas leyendo.

Bueno espero actualizar pronto, en cuando mi imaginación regrese nn hasta entonces mata ne! Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, bombas, insultos en reviews.

Mata ne! (otra vez XD)


	4. GUERRA DE COMIDA!

Lo siento! Gomenasai! Sumimasen! Sorry! No tengo excusa ahora si me tarde MUCHO en actualizar uu es que tengo mucho trabajo en la escuela, además de que la falta de inspiración no me ayuda mucho uu nuevamente Gomenasai, bueno ahora si vallamos a lo que en verdad interesa nn

**Disclaimers**.- los personajes de YuYu Hakusho no me pertenecen, todo es de Yoshihiro Togashi.

Capitulo 4.- Guerra de comida!

HIEI POV'S

eyy! Minako! Quieres acompañarnos!- dijeron unas ningens riendo al ver que la ningen de Minako me seguía abrazando.

claro! Enseguida vuelvo Hiei!- se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla O/O

AAAH MEJOR NO VUELVAS!- grite muy enojado o quizás avergonzado pero el caso era que Minako me sacaba de mis casillas.

ooh, parece que mi hermano se a conseguido una buena "amiga"- decía Yukina apunto de reír.

Entonces Yusuke entro al salón con Keiko detrás de el.

hola chicos- saludo ella mientras yo me sentaba en mi lugar.

jajaja Hiei dicen que a ti y a tu novia los castigaron por estar gritando- dijo ese idiota de Yusuke.

Hn eso fue por culpa de Minak, ey ella no es mi novia!- dije apunto de golpear a Yusuke y dejarle la cara peor que la de Kuwabara.

hermano cual es tu castigo?- la pregunta de Yukina evito que matara a Yusuke.

algo de ayudar en no se que carreteria- no estaba seguro de si ese era el castigo pero era algo por el estilo.

no querrás decir Cafetería?- dijo K..Shuichi, creo que si era cafetería, aah pero quien podría acordarse de todos esos nombres tan extraños?

Hn-

en ese caso yo que tu me daba prisa Hiei- dijo el detective, no entendía, por que me tendría que dar prisa?

porque?- pregunte aun sin entender.

como que porque, hace 10 minutos que inicio el receso y durante el receso la cafetería esta abierta y debes ir a ayudar- dijo Yusuke como si fuera lo mas lógico.

aah, se te ara tarde Hiei, seguro que Minako-san no se acuerda, vamos tenemos que ir a la cafetería- dijo Shuichi, parecía que quizás después de algún tiempo me terminaría acostumbrando a esto.

EN LA CAFETERIA

moo, Hiei llegas tarde- dijo Minako con una sonrisa.

Hn-

Minako-san creí que no te acordarías de tu castigo- dijo Shuichi.

eh? Ah, es que recordé que Hiei también estaría conmigo por eso me acorde y pase por la cafetería, pero no hay tiempo, Hiei! Date prisa!- eh? Pero que le pasa a esta! NADIE me da ordenes.

si? Que deseas?- pregunto Minako a un ningen que se le acerco del otro lado de un pequeño muro (la barra esa que dividen los clientes de los ayudantes XD)

si, quiero unos Doritos- dijo el ningen, Doritos? Y eso que es?

De pronto vi como Minako traía una bolsa rara y se la entregaba al Ningen.

Hiei! No te quedes ahí, necesito ayuda- dijo Minako, bueno ya que.

que quieres?- le dije a un ningen.

quiero unos nachos- dijo el ningen, me dirigí hacia donde Minako había cogido la bolsa esa, tome una y se la di al ningen.

ah, disculpa pero te pedí unos nachos, no unos Doritos- eh? que acaso no eran lo mismo? O.o

Minako!- le grite a Minako y ella solo se me quedo viendo de una manera muy rara.

dime mi queridísimo Hiei, en que puedo ayudarte?- dijo ella con la misma mirada.

eh? Oye este ningen quiere nachos- dije sin prestarle atención a lo que había dicho ella.

ah, están atrás de ti- mira atrás y había una cosa rara con algo amarillo, serví un poco de eso en un plato- ah ten cuidado, esta caliente- dijo ella, pero al momento que tome el plato mis manos se quemaron y arroje el plato que cayo...justamente en la cara del ningen.

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH- grito el ningen, creo que eso debía ser demasiado caliente, (XD puede hacer dragones negros con su brazo y se quema la mano con el queso para nachos, esa ni yo me la creo)

de pronto otro ningen se levanto y...

GUERRA DE COMIDA!- grito el ningen y todos se levantaron y comenzaron a arrojar toda la comida, Minako también hacia lo mismo.

eh? Que les pasa a estos ningens?- voltee a ver a Minako y..

ZASS

Ahora mi cara era cubierta de helado de chocolate, mm que rico, pero no era el momento de probar helado.

AAAH, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!- agarre de esa cosa amarilla y se la arroje a Minako pero ella esquivaba todo.

aaah! No eso no Hiei!- gritaba mientras corría para esquivar esa cosa amarilla.

ZZZAAASSS

La cosa amarilla había caído en la cara de ...Mukuro O.O esto se iba a poner feo.

oh, oh- dijo Minako y todos los ningens dejaron de arrojarse comida.

JAGANSHI! MIZURO!- O.O Mukuro esta muy enojada.

EN LA DIRECCIÓN (otra ves XD)

esto es increíble! Provocar una guerra de comida dentro de esta institución de alto rendimiento- no entendía nada de lo que decía esa tal directora pero no creo que sea algo bueno- no me queda mas remedio que llamar a sus padres, están Expulsados- expulsados? Que es eso? Por la cara de Minako supongo que debe ser un tipo de tortura O.O

por favor directora no nos expulse, le prometo que esto no volverá a repetirse!- decía Minako muy preocupada, esa tortura debía ser horrible, pero estoy seguro de que podré resistirla.

haa, señorita Mizuro, usted es nueva , así que creo que podré dejarla ir con una advertencia, pero en cuanto a usted joven Jaganshi, llamare a sus padres- dijo la directora mientras tomaba un objeto extraño, creo que se llamaba telcefoco, o telecofo, algo así.

aaah! No en ese caso también expúlseme a mí!- decía Minako.

no te metas! No soy ningún débil, soportare cualquier tortura- le dije a Minako, seguro que la soportaría.

MAS TARDE EN LA DIRECCIÓN

y como pueden ver esa es la situación, realmente su hijo jamás nos a dado problemas, pero este asunto es demasiado grave, no se que opinen ustedes señor y señora Jaganshi- dijo la directora, aah -.- ya estaba cansado, no se cuanto tiempo llevaba hablando esa señora.

comprendo, disculpe el comportamiento de nuestro hijo, por favor le suplico una ultima oportunidad, le garantizo que no volverá a repetirse- decía mi madre un tanto preocupada.

y también tenga por seguro de que tendrá un buen castigo- el comentario de mi padre me helo la sangre, realmente su mirada parecía aterradora, quizás por eso yo la tengo así O.o

esta bien, pero espero que esta situación no se repita- decía la señora esa.

si se lo prometemos, muchas gracias- dijo mi madre haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Mientras todo el camino mis padres y Yukina estaban callados.

Ya estando en la casa...

AUTORA POV'S

bien Hiei, vas a tener que lavar los platos, hacer la comida, lavar el auto, fregar los pisos, cortar el césped, lavar la ropa, limpiar la alfombra de la sala, cambiar las tejas, pintar la casa y a ver que mas se me ocurre como castigo- decía el papa de Hiei ( O.O oh que exagerado! Ya ni mi padre haría eso!)

O.O - todo eso?- dijo Hiei, al parecer se le habia hecho mucho.

si, alguna queja?- dijo mostrando una mirada que parecería congelar el mismo infierno.

no ninguna- dijo Hiei, realmente el jamás le tenia miedo a nada, pero la mirada de su padre parecía silenciarlo de cualquier comentario.

ALGUNAS HORAS DESPUÉS

Ring ring ring ring sonó el teléfono ( O.O que cosas en mi casa acaba de sonar el teléfono)

diga?- dijo Yukina quien apenas había alcanzado a contestar el teléfono.

si, Yukina, soy Shuichi, solo quería saber que paso con Hiei después de lo de la cafetería, escuche que casi lo corren- dijo Shuichi al otro lado de la línea.

si, por suerte mis padres hablaron con la directora y todo esta bien, pero mi hermano esta castigado y creo que esta ocupado con su castigo asi que no te lo podré pasar, discúlpame- decía Yukina algo preocupada.

ah no te preocupes, solo dile que lo veo en la escuela-

si, adiós- Yukina colgó el teléfono y le dio el recado a Hiei quien estaba cambiando las tejas (en el techo obviamente)

ah, no puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto- se lamentaba Hiei mientras intentaba cambiar otra teja- aahg eso dolió- Hiei se levanto un poco la camisa y vio una pequeña herida- hn el gran Hiei Jaganshi quejándose por una herida, que irónico- se burlaba Hiei de si cuando

_- acaso crees que podrás vencerme-?_

_- hablas demasiado- Hiei saco su katana y le corto un brazo a Teru el cual desapareció- a donde se fue ese maldito- _

_entonces Teru apareció atrás de Hiei con su brazo regenerado y lo convirtió en una cuchilla y alcanzo a cortar a Hiei en el abdomen_

pero que?- Hiei no alcanzo a decir lo ultimo ya que se desmayo y se fue rodando por el techo, pero antes de caer alguien lo atrapo.

Hina llama a un doctor!- grito Koryu con Hiei en brazos.

Fin del capitulo uu aaah pero que mal capitulo! A lo que es la falta de inspiración uu O.O bueno me hubiera gustado seguirle pero preferí dejarlo así nnU espero que les aya gustado.

A contestar Reviews

**Nasaki**.- jeje Gomenasai, no actualicé muy rápido este fic n.nU claro que va a despertar! No seria capas de dejar a Hiei así, nn espero que te aya gustado el capi, jeje la verdad Minako no es tan desesperante, jejeje esta basada en una amiga, quizás por eso no molesta tanto, pero igual pobre de Hiei nnU

**Ierelin**.- gracias por tu apoyo nn descuida Hiei siempre sera nuestro lindo Youkai de fuego, ya que sin importar que pase lo are despertar nn espero sigas leyendo mi fic

**Ashiba Fujimiya**.- gracias en verdad por decirme que esta bueno el fic nn la verdad siempre me da gusto recibir reviews, me levantan el animo nn descuida como ya te pudiste haber dado cuenta es un sueño, claro que no solo despertara y todos felices, nooo, eso no, tengo algo pensado pero no diré nada nn espero sigas leyendo.


End file.
